Saint or a Sinner?
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: "Nagisa… dongeng-dongeng yang selama ini dia ceritakan padamu itu salah. Dia sakit. Dia berbahaya. Dia tidak pantas hid—" Braakkk! Isogai terkejut. Entah bagaimana sosok semungil Nagisa punya kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan dan mengurungnya di ranjang. "Tidak pantas hidup? Mengapa dia tidak pantas hidup?" Isogai/Nagisa. Yaoi. #HariPucukSedunia


" _Kau benci jahanam ini, kan? Kau benci hidup yang seperti neraka ini, kan? Berdiri, Isogai-kun!"_

KLANG!

Tongkat baseball beradu dengan tiang listrik. Sekilas salah sasaran, tapi mata keemasan itu beralih cepat pada serangan yang datang dari belakang. Tangan kirinya meraih _pepper spray_ di sakunya dengan cekatan. Refleksi dari cermin cembung di ujung gang membantunya mengetahui posisi lawan di belakangnya dengan tepat.

Satu musuh tumbang, meski hanya sementara. Saat ini Isogai lebih memilih fokus pada musuh lainnya yang menyerang dari depan.

" _Apalagi yang kau takutkan, hah? Berdiri sekarang! Jangan lemah!"_

Isogai Yuuma tidak menghiraukan sumpah serapah dan makian. Tubuh rampingnya dengan mudah menghindari pukulan. Dengan mata nyalang tongkat baseball besinya beradu dengan tengkorak manusia. Satu kali. Dua kali. Warna merah mengotori jalan.

" _Isogai-kun! Cepat!"_

Denting berat tongkat baseball yang menggesek aspal jalan menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam gang sempit itu, perlahan tapi pasti Isogai menghampiri seseorang yang masih merintih sebab kumpulan bubuk merica semprot di matanya. Satu tangan yang bebas mendekat, menarik rambutnya keras-keras.

"A-ampun, aku…" Orang itu memohon di tengah rasa sakit. Isogai tidak tahu bagaimana seorang bajingan bisa menunjukkan wajah begitu memelas sementara beberapa saat yang lalu dia tertawa-tawa puas saat mencabik pakaian seorang gadis yang menangis tanpa daya.

" _Apalagi yang kau tunggu?! Habisi dia sekarang!"_

DUAAAKKK!

Lebih kuat dari yang seharusnya. Suara tengkorak retak terdengar dalam satu kali pukulan.

Dia, si pemuda berambut malam dengan mata sewarna bunga matahari mengembangkan senyuman indah setelah menghabisi dua nyawa manusia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya merdu, hampir seperti nyanyian malaikat.

Tangan terulur seperti pangeran yang sempurna. Mata menatap teduh. Perhatiannya penuh tertuju pada gadis dengan gaun terusan putih yang robek, pipi memar, dan ujung bibir berdarah.

"Sudah aman." Lembutnya suara tenang itu terdengar lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah aman. Aku Isogai, Isogai Yuuma… kau?"

Sosok gadis yang hampir direnggut kesuciannya menjawab dengan bibir bergetar.

"Nagisa."

oOo

 **Saint or a Sinner?**

by Kiri-chan

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **[ Pair ]** Isogai/Nagisa - Nagisa/Isogai, beberapa slight pair lain orz

 **[ Starring ]**

Isogai, Nagisa, Kataoka, Asano (Jr.), Karma, Asano (Sr.) (numpang nama)

 **[ Warning ]**

Yaoi, AU, OOC, a bit lime (bukan lemon), death chara, implied!rape, violence, typo(s), **don't like don't read**

Dedicated to #HariPucukSedunia

oOo

"Siapa?" Mungkin hanya Kataoka Megu yang bisa terlihat panik dan waspada dalam waktu bersamaan.

Gadis dalam gendongan Isogai jelas butuh pertolongan, namun tetap saja dia orang tak dikenal. Kataoka tak bisa semudah itu percaya pada orang asing. Apalagi orang asing yang mendekati Isogai biasanya cenderung berbahaya.

"Aku menemukannya di gang, tidak jauh dari supermarket." Wajah Isogai terlihat cemas. "Dua laki-laki memojokkannya dan—" Bibir bawah digigit, tidak sanggup melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sinar mata Kataoka berubah, antara prihatin, miris, dan dendam. "Kau tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Tentu saja tidak akan." Isogai tersenyum dengan mata menerawang. "Kau bisa merawatnya?"

Kataoka mengangguk, nyaris mengambil alih gadis yang perlahan diturunkan dari pelukan Isogai. Tapi jemari kecil gadis itu menggamit kuat kain kemeja, tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Nagisa?" Isogai menatap khawatir. "Lukamu harus dirawat."

Kepala mungil berhias helai-helai biru langit itu menggeleng lemah, menenggelamkan wajah di dada Isogai.

Kataoka menghela napas. "Kau bisa membawanya ke kamarku."

"Eh… tapi…" Pipi Isogai memerah.

Si pemilik marga Kataoka menautkan alis. "Sejak kapan kau merona karena seorang gadis, Isogai-kun?" Kataoka mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Isogai yang memundurkan langkahnya terkejut. "Saat aku memergokimu berciuman dengan Maehara Hiroto, kau menghindariku selama seminggu sebelum bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja berteman dengan seorang gay?"

Ekspresi Isogai menggelap. "Jangan sebut nama itu."

Kataoka tersenyum maklum. "Belum memaafkannya juga? Dia mencintaimu, kan?"

"Tapi dia tidak bisa melawan perjodohan orangtuanya." Isogai berjalan melewati Kataoka dengan Nagisa yang masih tenggelam dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak suka pria lemah."

" _Apalagi yang kau takutkan, hah? Berdiri sekarang! Jangan lemah!"_

Kataoka terdiam, mengusap lengannya sendiri.

oOo

"Ini pakaian Kataoka-san." Isogai memberikan piyama tipis yang nyaman pada Nagisa. "Ng… kau bisa ganti sendiri, kan?"

Isogai tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa grogi.

"Um…" Nagisa mengangguk dengan gumaman lemah sebelum bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari Kataoka.

Suara kemelisik kain yang dilepas dan terjatuh perlahan. Gerakan Nagisa saat bertukar pakaian. Isogai tidak melihat apapun, dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat tanpa alasan. Jantungnya berdebar. Ini tidak normal.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Bisikan lemah yang nyaris tak terdengar itu mengejutkannya. "A-ah… baiklah… P3K mana ya?" Isogai mengecek loker plastik Kataoka. Mengeluarkan kotak putih dengan tanda plus merah dari salah satu laci, tapi malah menumpahkan semuanya. "Ma-maaf."

Isogai merutuki kecerobohannya. _Salah makan apa sih aku hari in—_

Duakkk!

"Aaaaargh…" Pemilik kepala berpucuk yang baru menghantam tepian ranjang berguling merana. Nasibnya ini apa-apaan, padahal dia hanya ingin mengambil gulungan plester luka yang menggelinding ke kolong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nagisa mendekat panik, tapi entah bagaimana tuan nasib mempermainkannya juga dengan ujung celana piyama yang terlalu panjang. Si mungil itu terpeleset dengan sangat cliché.

"HUWAAAA!" Campuran teriakan keduanya. Belakang kepala Isogai yang masih berdenyut mencium lantai dengan sukses saat si mungil biru membebani pelukannya dengan total.

 _Double strike._

"Ma-maaf." Nagisa buru-buru mengangkat tubuhnya. "Isogai-san…?"

Isogai mengerang, tak sempat berpikir apapun kecuali mengkhawatirkan pucuk di kepalanya mungkin akan bertambah jika terus begini caranya.

"Maaf…"

Isogai tertegun. Sentuhan dingin mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya lembut. Warna _azure_ yang magis seolah menariknya mendekat seperti magnet. Mata gadis di hadapannya bagaikan danau yang menyeretnya tenggelam.

"I-Isogai…"

Bisikan gugup menyadarkan sang ikemen. Mata emasnya yang jernih mengerjap terkejut saat menyadari wajahnya hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajah mungil berbingkai helaian biru langit. "A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

Kalimatnya sukses diinterupsi bibir tipis yang membungkamnya halus.

"Nagisa…" Isogai hilang kata. Kecupan sekilas barusan merusak fungsi otaknya secara instan.

Nagisa tersenyum semanis gula kapas dengan mata biru berpendar teduh. "Itu hadiah…" lirihnya dengan kepala tertunduk perlahan, "… karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Warna mawar merebak di kedua sisi pipi Isogai. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia ingin merutuk walaupun tidak bisa.

Belum genap 24 jam, dia sudah dihinggapi perasaan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan pada Maehara Hiroto.

oOo

"CEO perusahaan A.S.A Corp., Asano Gakuho, belum juga ditemukan setelah—"

Pik!

Biru langit mendongak dari bawah sofa saat channel diganti. Senyum sempurna Isogai terlihat semakin jelas saat pemuda bermanik madu itu ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu menyukai berita. Terlihat dari wajahmu, Nagisa."

"Hn…" Nagisa tersenyum tipis, memeluk kedua lututnya yang berbalut celana panjang—lagi-lagi pinjaman dari Kataoka. "Isogai-san tidak suka juga?"

"Hanya berita kriminal, kalau berita lain suka." Channel televisi masih berpindah-pindah sebelum Isogai menoleh ke arah Nagisa dengan alis bertaut. "Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah seminggu, kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan formal? Panggil namaku saja."

Nagisa terlihat ragu. "Tapi Isogai-san dan Kataoka-san masih memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga meskipun kalian bilang sudah kenal lama dan tinggal satu atap juga."

"Oh… itu karena…" Isogai tertawa ringan sejenak. "Aku pernah ingin memanggilnya 'Megu-tan' dan dia marah sampai aku dapat benjol tumpuk tiga di kepala. Setelah itu dia ngotot kami harus saling memanggil dengan formal sampai akhir hayat."

" _Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."_

"Oh, Putri Salju!" Nagisa terlonjak riang saat huruf berkilau-kilau di layar televisi membentuk judul tayangan yang baru selesai.

Isogai mengerjap. "Kau suka dongeng?"

"Iya, suka." Nagisa menoleh dengan mata biru yang berbinar penuh semangat. "Terutama bagian saat Ratu Jahat dipaksa menari sampai mati dengan alas kaki dari besi panas di pesta pernikahan Putri Salju dan Pangeran."

Bola beriris kuning pucat melebar terkejut. "Tidak ada adegan seperti itu."

"Huh?" Warna _azure_ menatap bingung. "Ada, di bagian akhir… kau tidak pernah dibacakan dongeng waktu kecil ya?"

"Anak laki-laki tidak dibacakan dongeng tentang putri." Isogai tersenyum lembut meski matanya masih memancarkan keraguan. "Tapi dulu aku pernah membacakannya untuk adikku yang perempuan, Cinderella misalnya…"

"Ah, Cinderella!" Nagisa kembali bersinar. "Yang paling seru itu bagian saat saudara tiri Cinderella memotong tumit dan jempol kakinya supaya bisa pas di sepatu kaca, lalu—"

"Nagisa…" Isogai memucat saat menahan pundak mungil Nagisa. " _Tidak ada yang seperti itu._ " tekannya dengan wajah serius.

Nagisa terlihat bingung. "Ada…" Alisnya bertaut. "Ada… dulu ayahku yang menceritakan begitu."

Isogai tertegun. Tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja tanpa lengan di hadapannya terlihat gemetar, seperti kucing kecil yang tersesat di tengah hujan. Jemari Isogai yang menempel di pundak Nagisa bergerak, merengkuh ke arah punggung, dengan hati-hati menarik sosok biru langit ke pelukan. "Maaf… ayahmu benar, aku yang salah… maaf."

"Ayahku selalu benar." Suara lirih Nagisa sedikit teredam. "Terutama tentang dongeng malaikat malam, Isogai-san pernah dengar?" Mata biru itu mendongak menggemaskan dari balik t-shirt Isogai.

"Belum pernah." Isogai menggeleng dengan senyum lembut. "Bisa Nagisa ceritakan?"

"Aku tidak begitu pandai mendongeng seperti ayahku tapi akan kucoba…" Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar membuat helai-helai rambut birunya menggelitik lengan Isogai halus. "Pada suatu malam, langit cerah tanpa awan, bintang-bintang bertaburan. Bulan di atas bersinar penuh dengan warna darah…"

Isogai terdiam.

"Itu ada di dunia nyata ya, fenomena supermoon, tahu kan?" Nagisa tertawa pelan. "Uhm… akan kulanjutkan… ng… selanjutnya apa ya?" Wajah polosnya bertaut seolah berpikir keras untuk mengingat. "Ah… ya… di antara cahaya merah yang terang itu, sesosok malaikat turun ke bumi. Sayapnya hitam. Menandakan dia tidak lagi sepenuhnya malaikat. Karena dia malaikat jatuh. Malaikat yang sudah ter—"

Brukkk!

Suara plastik belanjaan yang membentur lantai. Kataoka Megu—yang baru saja kembali dari supermarket—melihat pemandangan Nagisa yang menatap bingung dengan Isogai yang memojokkan diri ke sudut dinding dengan tubuh gemetaran, mata nanar, dan kedua tangan menjambak rambutnya yang kelam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara dingin wanita itu seolah menggema. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NAGISA?!"

Nagisa terbatuk. Jari-jari Kataoka terlalu menekan lehernya yang tipis. Suaranya tak diizinkan untuk sekedar merespon apalagi menjelaskan situasi.

"Kataoka-san…" Isogai terbelalak dan menegur lemah.

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu, aku tahu." Kataoka menatap sengit. "Kau terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang baru lolos dari ancaman pemerkosaan, kau terlalu terawat untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidak punya tempat tinggal, kau—"

"Kataoka-san…" Satu cekalan menarik lengan blouse biru Kataoka, berusaha menahan.

"—kau punya maksud jahat kan?! Kau mengincar Isogai-kun kan?! KATAKAN SIAPA SEBENARNYA KAU IN—"

"MEGU!" Teriakan keras Isogai menyentak gadis itu.

Kataoka tersadar, jari-jarinya menjauh dari leher Nagisa yang kini terjatuh dan terbatuk-batuk hebat. Isogai buru-buru menghampiri gadis yang lebih kecil, mengelus-elus punggungnya penuh cemas.

"M-maaf…" Kedua tangan Kataoka terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, mata hazelnya menatap kacau. "Maaf… aku…"

"Aku mengerti…" Isogai meremas pundak kanan Kataoka dengan senyum menenangkan. "Biar aku yang jelaskan padanya."

oOo

Untuk pertama kalinya Nagisa memasuki kamar Isogai. Biasanya kamar itu selalu tertutup untuknya, maupun untuk Kataoka. Tapi kali ini Isogai membawanya dan membimbingnya duduk di ranjang berlapis seprai putih.

"Aku benci warna merah."

Suara lembut terdengar jelas di antara keremangan cahaya. Jendela masih dibuka lebar, tirai belum ditutup, cahaya bulan yang putih terang menembus ke dalam ruangan, membuat Nagisa dapat melihat jelas wajah Isogai yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Soal ayahmu… aku minta maaf." Mata emasnya berusaha menatap tegas meski ada getar kebimbangan disana. "Aku tidak pernah tahu baj—A-Asano-san punya putri yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya."

"Kau memanggilnya 'bajingan'?" Sorot mata dingin seolah tak peduli pada raut pucat dan pundak gemetar Isogai. "Kau memanggil ayahku yang mengambilku dari tempat sampah dan memberiku hidup 'bajingan'?"

Isogai terhenyak. Sosok di hadapannya seperti bukan Nagisa yang baru seminggu ini dia kenal. Mendadak dia merasa tindakannya membawa gadis ini berdua ke dalam kamar, dan mengunci pintu—agar Kataoka tidak mengganggu—merupakan langkah yang salah.

"Bajingan itu menghabisi keluargaku." Tinju Isogai terkepal, matanya berusaha menantang tatapan Nagisa yang entah mengapa terasa berat untuk dilawan. "Dia… dia… menyekapku di malam berbulan merah itu… dan berkali-kali… berkali-kali… selama setengah tahun ini…"

Napasnya tersedak. Air matanya meleleh, banyak sekali.

"Bajingan itu… harus mati… dia jahat… orang jahat tidak pantas—"

Jemari mungil mengangkat dagunya.

"Orang jahat itu seperti apa, Isogai-san?" Biru yang tajam menusuk keemasan yang gemetar rapuh. "Bukankah ayahku membiarkanmu hidup? Memberimu tempat tinggal mewah bersamanya? Memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan asal kau mau selalu bersamanya? Orang jahat itu seperti apa, Isogai-san?"

Isogai terbelalak. Dengan lemah menyeret dirinya mundur ke belakang, membiarkan jemari Nagisa yang menyentuh dagunya menggantung di udara.

"Meski hanya dari cerita, aku tahu ayahku sangat mencintai malaikat jatuhnya. Aku tahu ayahku sangat mencintaimu, Isogai-san." Buliran bening mengalir dari mata kiri Nagisa yang menatap kosong. "Aku tahu… tapi kau membunuhnya… kau membunuhnya kan? Kau membunuh ayahku?"

Nagisa kembali terlihat rapuh, seperti Isogai. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis terisak.

Isogai tidak tahu mengapa pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya sesak, memaksanya untuk menyesal. Dia tidak boleh menyesal. Dia tidak boleh lemah. Kelemahannya membuatnya kehilangan segala hal yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa membunuhnya." Bisikan lirihnya terdengar lebih tegar dari yang dia duga. "Itu pertama kalinya aku membunuh orang. Aku dan Megu memang sudah menyusun rencana. Untuk memancingnya tidur denganku disini, di kamar ini, karena akan sulit membunuhnya di mansion rahasianya yang di puncak gunung itu. Awalnya aku meracuninya, tapi dia masih bisa berontak keras, dia… dia bukan manusia."

Tarikan napas sejenak.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar takut… jika bukan karena Megu yang terus berteriak-teriak menyuruhku untuk berdiri, jangan lemah, dan cepat habisi dia, mungkin aku masih jadi budaknya sekarang."

Hening menyela.

"Aku tidak menyimpan mayatnya, Megu yang membawanya, membakarnya di tempat pembuangan akhir." Isogai melanjutkan.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit. Nagisa hanya terdiam seolah tak berniat menanggapi kenyataan.

"Nagisa…" Isogai bangkit perlahan dari duduknya, menghampiri Nagisa yang masih membeku di tepi ranjang. "Orang baik itu seperti apa?"

Kali ini Nagisa mendongak.

"Apa dia orang baik karena menyelamatkan nyawamu? Karena membiarkanmu hidup? Padahal dia membunuh ayahku, ibuku, adik-adikku… mungkin dia juga pernah menghabisi nyawa-nyawa lain yang tak bersalah di luar sana. Dia… memperkosaku setiap malam. Saat aku sudah tak sanggup bergerak, dia mulai menceritakan dongeng malaikat jatuh itu seperti… seperti…" Isogai menutup mulutnya kuat, menahan makian yang saat ini sulit sekali dia tahan untuk tidak tersembur keluar. "Nagisa… dongeng-dongeng yang selama ini dia ceritakan padamu… itu salah. Itu salah. Dia… dia sakit, Nagisa. Dia berbahaya. Dia tidak pantas hid—"

Braakkk!

Isogai terkejut. Entah bagaimana gadis semungil Nagisa punya kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan lelaki sepertinya dan mengurungnya di ranjang.

"Tidak pantas hidup?" Kristal-kristal bening dari mata _azure_ Nagisa menyentuh wajah halus Isogai. Satu persatu. Hangat. Dingin. Tak terdeskripsi. "Mengapa dia tidak pantas hidup? Apa karena dia melakukan ini?"

Bibir tipis Nagisa menabrak milik Isogai, tak memberi kesempatan pada si pemuda berambut kelam untuk menarik napas. Gigitan kasar merobek lapisan tipis labium bawah, membuat Isogai mengerang. Lidah yang lembab menyerang pertahanannya. Mengabsen apapun yang ada di dalam sana, satu persatu. Amis. Manis. Sesak. Isogai hanya bisa menatap mata biru yang seolah menariknya tenggelam saat bibir mereka berpisah dengan napas memburu.

"N-Nagisa—ahnn…"

Ini bukan Nagisa. Atau ini memang Nagisa. Ini tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka yang hanya kecupan lembut malu-malu. Nagisa yang mengunci pergerakannya saat ini tidak seperti—

Isogai mengerang.

Jemari lembut Nagisa menggenggam sesuatu yang menyembul di balik jeansnya. "Aku baru menjamah bibirmu dan kau sudah keras seperti ini. Kau manis sekali, Isogai-san." Nagisa menjilat halus bibir Isogai yang merekah merah seperti mawar. "Apa ini yang membuatmu pantas hidup? Karena kau bisa menyenangkan ayahku setiap malam sampai dia harus membayarmu dengan nyawa?"

"Arrrrghhhh…" Isogai menggeram kesakitan saat Nagisa meremas kejantanannya terlalu kuat.

"Lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku membayarmu dengan nyawaku, Isogai-san." Nagisa menyeringai. Membuka resleting jeans Isogai dengan kasar dan menarik semua lapisannya sekaligus. "Ngomong-ngomong kau pasti sudah tidak sempit lagi jadi aku tidak perlu mempersiapkanmu atau apapun kan? Malaikat yang terjatuh?"

Nagisa menjilat paha dalam Isogai, membuat pemuda manis itu mendesah meski mata emasnya menatap kebingungan.

"Atau…" Nagisa melebarkan kaki Isogai dan semakin mendekat dengan seringai seduktif. "Malaikat yang ternoda?"

Saat Nagisa membuka resleting celananya, kebingungan Isogai terjawab.

Nagisa bukan seorang gadis.

oOo

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Tidak. Nagisa tidak mendengar apapun. Apalagi dari suara Isogai semalam. Yang dia dengar hanya gebrakan keras dari pintu depan, jadi dia segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Nyaris membuka kunci jika tidak terdengar teriakan wanita yang sekarat.

Nagisa menghela napas keras.

Sekali sentak dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Isogai dan mengguncang bahu pemuda itu kasar. "Isogai! Isogai!"

Pemuda itu tersentak seperti ada malaikat pencabut nyawa yang baru saja menarik jantungnya. "A-apa?"

"Pakai pakaianmu!" Nagisa memasukkan t-shirt lewat kepala Isogai buru-buru, memakaikan celananya secepat mungkin tak peduli pemuda itu protes kesakitan. "Mereka datang!"

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" Pemuda berambut pucuk itu kebingungan.

Klik!

Isogai terbelalak. Nagisa baru saja mengunci kedua tangannya dengan borgol besi. "N-Nagisa apa yang kau…"

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar didobrak.

Isogai membeku. Kenal betul salah satu di antara dua pemuda yang baru merusak pintu kamarnya, karena wajahnya sering muncul di acara televisi sebagai CEO baru A.S.A Corp, putra tunggal Asano Gakuhou—Asano Gakushuu.

"Nagisa!" Pemuda satunya lagi menghampiri Nagisa dengan wajah cemas, memeluk erat si biru langit.

Raut wajah Isogai memucat. Dia benci warna merah. Merah dari rambut pemuda yang saat ini memeluk Nagisa ataupun dari pisau dalam genggaman si pemuda yang masih dihiasi merah segar yang menetes-netes.

Di luar pintu, mata emasnya menangkap sosok Kataoka Megu yang terkapar dengan mata terbelalak dan leher tersayat.

Segalanya seolah memutih.

"BRENGSEK!" Isogai menyerang, tak peduli dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat.

Asano Gakushuu tertawa dingin. Menahan gerakan Isogai hanya dengan satu tangan yang mencekik lehernya. "Dia malaikat jatuhnya?" Mata violet meminta konfirmasi ke arah Nagisa.

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Nagisa." Asano tersenyum. "Ayah pasti bangga."

Nagisa balas tersenyum tipis.

"Dan aku senang kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung membunuhnya." Asano memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata menelisik Isogai dari atas sampai bawah seolah menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. "Dia terlalu menarik untuk dibiarkan mati."

Isogai memucat meskipun jemari Asano tak lagi mencekiknya, mulai bergerak menelusuri jakunnya yang masih bergerak naik turun menarik napas. Menyusuri dadanya yang tertutup t-shirt tipis, lalu turun ke bawah meremas sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuat Isogai mengerang. Asano mendesah puas. "Tidak mengenakan apapun di balik jeansmu, huh?" Mata violet menyorot tajam. "Sengaja menggodaku rupanya."

Jantung mencelos, perutnya teraduk, mual. Tatapan pemuda berambut pirang stroberi ini membangkitkan semua mimpi buruknya dengan ayahnya yang telah mati. _Monster. Tiran arogan._ "Bajingan…" Geraman penuh dendam meluncur dari bibir Isogai.

Asano terdiam sejenak sebelum seringai iblisnya terkembang. "Kau semakin sexy jika memaki, sayang… terus saja mengundangku seperti itu, aku akan dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam." Jemari panjang mencengkeram rahang Isogai, memaksanya untuk saling menatap.

"Nagisa, Karma."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti perintah mutlak meski matanya tak lepas dari Isogai.

Si rambut merah yang dipanggil Karma menyeringai lebar seolah mengatakan 'selamat bersenang-senang, boss', dengan santai merangkul pergi Nagisa yang tak bisa ditebak ekspresinya.

Pintu tak perlu ditutup. Dua orang itu hanya berpindah ke ruangan lain. Mayat Kataoka Megu menonton tepat di depan kamar.

Bagi Isogai, ini adalah nerakanya yang kedua. Jurang neraka yang sama dalamnya seperti yang pertama.

oOo

"Tidak mau?" Karma mengerjap heran saat Nagisa menolak rokoknya. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Malaikat pembunuh itu merusak seleramu ya?"

Nagisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jadi…" Karma menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. "Ayah ada dimana?"

"Sudah jadi abu di tempat pembuangan akhir." Nagisa menatap langit-langit. "Gadis yang kau bunuh itu yang membakarnya."

"Oh, kau memberiku ide harus kubuang kemana mayat wanita sial itu nanti." Karma terkekeh pelan.

"Lucu ya… ayah menemukanku di tempat sampah, dan dia berakhir di tempat sampah juga." Nagisa memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Masih lebih bagus daripada di selokan kotor sepertiku kan?"

Nagisa menatap Karma, lalu tertawa kecil. Bayi-bayi yang tak diharapkan seperti mereka selalu dibuang di tempat yang jauh dari kata perikemanusiaan. Asano Gakuhou yang menyelamatkan mereka. Asano Gakuhou yang memberi mereka hidup. Meskipun mereka harus hidup sebagai pembunuh, sebagai pelindung putra tunggalnya satu-satunya. Namun mereka tak pernah keberatan. Balas budi tetap balas budi. Cara orang itu meminta Nagisa dan Karma memanggilnya ayah, sama seperti Gakushuu memanggilnya, membuat mereka merasa dianggap seperti darah dagingnya juga. Meskipun mereka hanya menyandang nama masing-masing tanpa nama keluarga, tapi setidaknya mereka merasa memiliki keluarga.

Suara desahan keras. Suara tamparan. Suara pakaian robek. Seolah menggema memenuhi langit-langit.

"Oh, sudah mulai." Karma terkekeh senang. "Si Gakushuu itu tidak mungkin bisa bermain lembut kan, Nagi—"

Si merah terdiam. Biru langit sedang memalingkan muka. Seumur-umur hidup bersama membuatnya tidak perlu gesture terang-terangan untuk memberitahunya jika ada yang tidak beres dengan si partner.

"Nagisa…" Karma menyentuh bahu kecil itu lembut, jantungnya seolah melesak saat melihat bulir-bulir bening menghiasi pipi putih Nagisa. "Kau…"

Mata merkuri terbelalak, tersayat luka.

"… mencintai malaikat pembunuh itu?"

Ada tiga orang yang tidak bisa Nagisa bohongi. Gakuhou, Gakushuu, Karma. Jadi dia tidak berusaha menyangkal sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana…" Karma mendengus, sekilas tertawa dengan mata masih melebar syok sebelum kembali menatap Nagisa tajam. " _Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagisa?_ "

Kalimat itu tajam menusuk. Cengkraman di bahunya terasa ngilu. Nagisa diam saja. Berharap semua itu bisa menyadarkannya. Menyadarkannya dari mimpi semu yang ditawarkan Isogai Yuuma.

"Dia yang membunuh ayah. _Dia yang membunuhnya_." Mata merkuri Karma yang kosong menatap tajam _azure_ Nagisa dalam jarak yang mengintimidasi. "Kita harus menghabisi nyawanya, sama seperti gadis yang membakar ayah di tempat sampah itu. Kalaupun kita membiarkan pembunuh itu hidup, harus kita pastikan hidupnya menderita. Kau mengerti, Nagisa?"

"Kita juga pembunuh." Nagisa memberanikan diri membalas tatapan yang sebenarnya membuatnya gentar itu. "Puluhan orang tak bersalah, Karma. Kita juga pembunuh."

Karma menatap tak percaya.

"Bersama ayah kita membunuh keluarga Isogai. Bukankah dengan Isogai membunuh ayah semuanya sudah impas? Bahkan seharusnya dia membunuh kita juga?"

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan menghantam pipi kiri Nagisa.

"NAGISA!" Suara bentakan itu keras, saking kerasnya bahkan sampai menghentikan kegiatan nista yang sedang berlangsung di kamar Isogai.

"Karma…" Mata biru itu mendongak, membekukan emosi setan merah di hadapannya. "Kita ini apa? Orang baik? Orang jahat? Orang baik itu apa? Orang jahat itu apa? Yang berhak hidup itu siapa?"

"Nagisa…" Karma menyentuh lembut bekas tamparannya yang memerah. "Kau tidak seharusnya—"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Teriakan keras Asano Gakushuu menyentak mereka berdua.

oOo

 _Orang baik itu apa? Orang jahat itu apa? Yang berhak hidup itu siapa?_

" _Yang kuat yang menang, Isogai-kun. Kalau kau lemah, meskipun kau berhak hidup, kau akan mati. Jadi kau tidak boleh lemah. Kau harus kuat."_

Nasihat Kataoka Megu di masa lalu. Isogai masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu berjuang keras bersamanya, menahan Asano Gakuhou yang berontak dengan suara sekarat seperti babi yang dicekik. Gadis yang kini tergeletak kaku dengan ekspresi mengerikan di depan kamarnya itu, adalah gadis yang membuatnya sanggup menghujamkan pisau berkali-kali ke leher seorang Asano Gakuhou yang sebelumnya selalu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa bergerak hanya dengan satu tatapan tajam.

Jadi, di depan gadis itu, Isogai tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"NAGISA!"

Bentakan keras dari luar ruangan membekukan gerakan Asano. Meski hanya satu sepersekian detik, Isogai tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini. Kepalanya dengan cepat menyerang satu titik, rahang dibuka lebar-lebar ke arah perpotongan leher Asano yang terbuka, menggigitnya keras seperti merobek daging sapi.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Darah mengucur deras dari robekan kulit di leher Asano. Isogai meludahkan rasa daging si bajingan muda yang sama sekali tidak nyaman di mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, melingkarkan tangannya yang masih diborgol ke leher Asano, membiarkan besi itu menggores luka menganga yang membuat Asano semakin berteriak-teriak kalap.

DORR!

Isogai terkejut. Asap mengepul tipis dari lubang di kayu ranjang yang hanya berjarak sekian senti dari telinga. Dia menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah menatap tak percaya ke arah Nagisa yang barusan mendorongnya sampai bidikannya meleset.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagi—"

Nagisa mengangkat pistolnya ke arah Karma.

Yang lebih jangkung terdiam seketika. "Nagisa…" Dia tertawa tak percaya. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini…"

Tangan kiri Nagisa merogoh ke arah saku celana dan melemparkan kunci kecil ke arah Isogai. "Cepat lari dari sini," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Karma yang kini membeku dengan rahang mengeras.

Isogai terpana. "A-aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa Nagisa…"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI, ISOGAI!" bentak Nagisa yang membuat Isogai buru-buru membuka borgolnya dan menyambar pakaian terdekat.

Tuk.

Nagisa menatap tak percaya.

"Tembak kalau berani." Karma menempelkan dahinya pada pistol Nagisa. "Tembak kalau berani, Nagisa."

Nagisa menatap kaku. "Kau pikir aku tidak—"

"AYAH MATI! GAKUSHUU MATI! BUKA MATAMU, NAGISA!" Kesabaran Karma habis. "KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU JUGA?! KAU AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN SI PEMBUNUH ITU?! BAIK, TEMBAK AKU SEKARANG!"

Tangan Nagisa gemetaran.

"Kau tidak tahu jawabannya? Biar aku yang selesaikan." Karma mengarahkan pistol di tangan kanannya secepat kilat ke arah Isogai yang belum sempat keluar kamar.

DORRR!

Darah menyebar deras dari tengkorak. Seseorang terpekik keras. Seseorang memegang pistolnya erat-erat dengan jemari gemetar.

"NAGISA!" Isogai memeluk Nagisa dari belakang. Warna merah di dahi Karma seolah meleleh ke bawah, di antara dua mata, sebelum tubuh jangkung itu terjatuh searah gravitasi.

"K-Karma… Karma…"

Semua berubah gelap, telapak tangan Isogai menutup pandangannya.

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **A/N :** Adegan kejam di dongeng-dongeng yang diceritain Nagisa katanya original version dari dongeng yang udah dirombak Disney.

Maaf bila banyak kekurangan, banyak sekali, terutama di bagian rated Mnya orz ini udah berusaha maksimal dan mepet deadline orz Mohon maap #kabur

Happy birthday Isogai-kun :D

\- Kiri-chan


End file.
